This is Where the Title Goes
by HazardousParadox
Summary: ZIM finally gets around to planning his actual invasion. He wants Earth by New Years, but some one wants the same thing. The only problem is she doesn't go by the rules. Can Dib save the planet? Can Dib get help to save the planet? Who knows.
1. Prologue: Dib's Dream

Untitled

  


Disclaimer: Invader ZIM is copyrighted to Jhonen Vasquez and all the folks at Nickelodeon. So are all the characters from the show. Almost Almighty Tallest Black is Faker's character, Some-what Almighty Tallest Blue is Billy's, and Sorta Almighty is Shakara's. And the rest are probably mine. 

  
  
  


PROLOGUE 

Dib's Dream

  
  


It had been days, trapped in his tiny cell. His doom was imminent. He would be handed over to the mother ship soon. It had been his destiny. Since day one he was Dib, the one who was to be taken by the aliens and probed and poked to no end. 

His newfound home was a steel-bared cage, three feet by four feet and only four and a half feet tall. He was give minimal amount of food and water each day. As far as he could figure, he was in the hallows of_ his _house. Deep below the surface of the Earth. Wires and pipes twisted up and around the walls. Computer parts and pieces were scattered about, connected to the wires. A large screen could be made out, it was stationed far above the floor. The transport system to and from the ground level to the basement floor was a small circular disc that raised and lowered itself at the whim of the master.

A TV could be heard echoing off the cold, hard steel. Mysterious Mysteries was on, his favorite show. The only light was from the large computer screen, and lower down, small dots of lights from the computers. 

Suddenly the transport disc was heard making its way down to the floor, down to him. The disc stopped twelve feet away from the cage, but that didn't matter, Dib knew it was_ him, _and his short bumbling robot. They approached. But something was different, the robot, GIR, his eyes were blood red, so was his torso. This was not a good sign.

"Can I poke him, ZIM?" He said this in a monotonous way, not his classic stupidity wrought tone.

"Later GIR, we'll have time for that later." The alien spoke.

"What are you going to do to me ZIM?" Dib winced as he spoke the name.

A crooked smile crossed ZIM's face, "Must I explain now? It'll take all the fun outta finding out for yourself."

"Tell mee, tellll meee." He was desperate now, he pleaded with his captor, "I promise, I will never tell anyone that you're an alien. I swear...I swear..."

Dib fell to his knees grasping two bars of his cage.

"GIR, get 'Mr. Chair' ready." ZIM turned around and left the immediate area.

"Ooooo, Mr. Chair, this will be fun!" The robot clanked off to the right.

A few minutes later ZIM reentered, opened Dib's cage, and guide him on the same path of the SIR unit. He was lead to a circular room with a platform in the middle. On the platform there was a dentist-type chair. The only difference was the several probing items, and various types of hypodermic needle. Five straps ran the length on the chair, and a tray that held saws and knives sat to the left. GIR stood next to it.

"We're all set ZIM." The robot picked up a scalpel.

"Gooood." The alien liked to stretch out his words, it seemed to enforce his point even more.

ZIM placed Did in the chair, both of them strapped him up. The then the green one took the scalpel from his assistant.

"Shall we begin?"

~

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"Be quiet Dib. _Some _of us are trying to sleep." His sister, Gaz.

"Was it really a dream? It was all so real, but dreams do seem to go over the top. Plus ZIM would never be capable of something like that." The short boy paced around his room. He needed to get this off his mind.

He flicked on his transistor radio, nothing but static. He carefully tuned it, going from frequency to frequency. He finally stopped on one that seem to be getting something, but it wasn't very clear.

After a few minutes:

"AND THEN WE SHALL EAT THEIR FIRSTBORNS!!!" A female voice yelled, and suddenly all was clear. She was speaking to an audience, they yelled their praise until they realized what she had said.

"But, um, ma'am, we don't eat children." A shaky voice said.

"Well...we do now!" Her tone of speaking sounded familiar, spastic...very spastic.

The connection was lost once again, nothing but static. But Dib was to scared to go over and turn it off.

"Maybe...maybe, it wasn't a dream..."


	2. Title Pending

Chapter One

  


ZIM's house was the sore-thumb of the neighborhood, or at least stuck out like one. It was considerably smaller than the rest of the houses and garden gnome were place randomly in the front lawn. The gnomes served as security cameras, but no one knew that. Also, a huge satellite dish sat on the roof pointing to the stars. No one seemed to care that his house was green and purple. All the better for ZIM. 

Within the depths of the house, metal on metal clanging echoed off the walls. ZIM was on the basement floor constructing a large robot walker, much like the one he used to destroy Irk during Impending Doom One. 

As for now, he was banned from using any Irken technology for any purpose. The only things he could use were the gadgets he brought from Irk in the first place. Nothing could be exported to Earth, as an order from the Almighty Tallest Red and Purple.

So ZIM took the matter into his own hands a decided to build his own Frontline BattleMech. He was finally getting his priorities straight. 

December finally rolled around, and with that came two solid weeks off from the dreaded SKOOL. Even better for ZIM, for now there was nothing to stop him.

Christmas was only a week away, so he sent off GIR to do his gift shopping, this was the best of all. GIR's trip gave ZIM some time to work without anything being severely damaged. He would complete Impending Doom Two, with or without help from the Tallest.

The two Tallest, Red and Purple, ignored every transmission that was sent by ZIM. They had more important things to do. To them, Earth was not a threat in any way. But someone seemed to disagree.

A few weeks ago ZIM received a picture-less transmission from an unknown Irk. The voice did not ring a bell, but it had said to get ready for a full scale invasion by the Irken Armada. ZIM dismissed it as a prank made by a more successful Invader. There was a bit of truth though, ZIM was planning his own take-over of Earth. He wanted the planet by the new year.

~

The vastness of space never did cease to amaze her. She was a tall Irken, who stood on the bridge of Massive, the base ship of the Irken Armada. Seven ten-foot windows ran half of the deck, these let her view the universe. Stars were the only objects for miles. 

The windows formed around a large circular platform on which the Irken stood. Computers and workers were placed on the floor below the platform. And a door that led out was exactly opposite the center of the windows.

This Irken was Almost-Almighty Tallest Black. She was second in command, directly under Red and Purple. With this position came her job, the leader of the Armada. Red and Purple got tired of commanding it, so they threw the job down to Black. She was pleased.

The irony was she despised Red and Purple. She hated them with a fiery vengeance. Little did the Tallest know, giving the Armada to Black would be the demise. A revolt was afoot, and the sole leader was Black.

Black herself was only two inches shorter than the Tallest. This put her in the second in command position. She had black eyes and wore purple tinted goggles. The clothes were black and purple, and very shiny. She hates work, that's why she has her subordinates. She loves coffee, another reason for her subordinates. 

Her personality was to be expected, bitchy and rude, very self-centered, and conceited. She ruled with an iron fist and hated to be undermined. 

"Ma'am! I have a report from the Planet of Exploding Squirrels. It seems Invader Sklat has run into some problem with the natives." The voice came from one of Black's subordinates. He entered from the door.

"How so?" Her voice was calm, the stars made her that way, that or the five cups of Irken coffee she drank. 

"Well apparently they've threatened Sklat with their army of exploding squirrels. I wouldn't blame them, even the best disguise couldn't make Sklat look like one of them." The Irken stepped up onto the platform.

"Then tell him to threaten them right back."

"With what ma'am?"

"We have some of the greatest technology in the universe, he can find something," she said very nonchalantly. 

"Yes ma'am, I'll tell him right away."

"Good. Oh, Blue, do you mind getting me more coffee?" She turned to look at him.

"Oh no, I don't mind. I don't mind at all." Blue turned around and exited the bridge.

Some-what Almighty Tallest Blue was directly under Black in the chain of command. He was a loyal subject, he would spare his life to save Black, but like her, he hated doing work. So he passed on all of her orders to Sorta-Almighty Tallest Crimson. Both were named according to their eye color. Blue had blue eyes and Crimson had dark red eyes. 

What Blue had in loyalty, he lacked in common sense. He was the Irken embodiment of GIR. This made him very difficult to deal with, but Black managed.

Blue made his way down the hallway and entered into the command center. This was the center of the ship, everything happened here. Blue went directly to Crimson, she was in charge here.

"Crimson, Black needs coffee. Go get it for her." Blue avoided eye contact, he stared at a computer monitor and said, "I'll stay here, keep things running."

"Yes, whatever you say." Crimson did not like to speak, she did as little as possible. Since she was under Blue in command, she slunk off to the cafeteria to retrieve coffee.

Crimson was a walking paradox, she hated to speak, but when she did she was very loud and hyper. She hates Blue and Black, but does what they say. Most of her orders some from Blue, this made her mad, she wanted to be ordering him around. Like Red and Purple, blue and Crimson were the same height, but the Tallest concluded that Crimson lacked one-sixteenth of an inch; therefore, Blue was place third in command. She too is planning a revolt, a revolt against Black. 

As she reached the cafeteria she spotted an ever-faithful pork slave.

"PORK SLAVE!" She yelled.

The pork-one gazed up at Crimson and let out a soft, "Moo."

"Get a cup of coffee and take to the bridge! Now!" She commanded, then she turned around and walked off.

~

Back on the planet Irk, the Almighty Tallest returned the main hall of the Spork Building. This building housed the Irken Armada. Barracks and the command center took up the left side of the building, and the main hall, that housed the fleet, was to the right. It also has a large stage for assemblies. The building itself was named after the late Tallest Spork, who died in a freak accident. 

"Umm, Red, where is our armada?" Purple asked, then took a slurp of an Ice Freezy he held in his left hand. The hall was empty, and a cricket chirped in the distances.

"I don't know. Hey! You wanna get some snacks?" The emptiness of the hall evaded Red's mind. All he cared about at the moment was snacks.

"Yes! Off to Foodcourtia!" With that, the two were gone, without a slightest clue of the major events that would follow.


	3. The Beginning's End

  
  


Chapter Two

The Beginning's End

  
  


"DEFCON FOUR!!" ZIM called out to his computer.

"Defcon 4 activated, Defcon 4 activated, please remove yourself from the building." ZIM's computer repeated.

"Good . . . very good." ZIM rubbed his hands together and started again, "If GIR can't get past Defcon 4, then no one can!"

"Intruder alert, intruder alert. Foreign body located on premises and locked on target. Commence removal procedures?" Upstairs many very large guns shot out and locked onto GIR as he enter the house.

"Ooo, guns, defcon 4. Whee!" GIR stared the guns in the face, oblivious that one command could remove him from the face of the planet.

"WHAT!! You let him get in! Defcon 4 should block the intruder from getting inside in the first place!!!" ZIM shouted. When he calmed down, he continued, "Well, lets see how far he can get. Just be sure he doesn't get to meeee!"

"HELLO ZIM!" GIR shrieked then tapped ZIM on the back, the Irken jumped into the air.

"COMPUTER!!! How did he get down here!!" He yelled, his voice rising and falling with each word.

"I was listening to you, sir." The computer sounded sorry.

"Don't let it happen again." ZIM started off, "Defcon 4 stays on for the night."

"Yes sir!" Computer did not want to let his master down again.

As GIR started to follow ZIM, the guns did too. For the rest of the night the guns followed GIR, and the little robot could not seem to shake them.

But a more important matter was starting high above the sky, on the bridge of the Massive. Soon ZIM's _ultimate _plan to destroy the planet would be obsolete.

  


~

  


Black stood in front of one of the many computers on the bridge of the Massive.

"Black, come back here with our armada right this instant!" Purple yelled.

"Umm, what if I don't want to?" She admired her fingers like a human woman would stare at her nails.

"But we command you. So do it now!" Purple yelled, Red was in the background nodding.

"But I _am _in charge of the _whole _armada, so I should be able to do whatever I want with them." She still did not look directly into the transmitter camera.

"Well, she has a point, she does have control over them" Red squeezed his way into the foreground of the picture.

"It's not the point that's the point. And the whole point is that we control her, so we should be able to tell her what to do with the armada. She should, in theory, obey us." Purple turned to Red.

"But if that is the point, couldn't we just tell the armada what to do, in theory, instead of going to her first?" Red wanted to argue now.

"Yes, yes we could, in theory, go to the armada and order them what to do, but what if she has brain-washed them into thinking that she is the Almighty-Tallest? What if..."

Purple was cut of by a strongly irate Black, "Listen! Your 'theories' are all well and good, but I haven't brain-washed the armada, and I will not go back to _that _planet! Nothing can make me turn this convoy around. I'm carrying out my mission!"

"And your mission would be. . ." Purple was again cut off by another's voice. 

"Who told said you could a have mission!" Red pushed Purple out of the way.

"No one _told_ me I could have a mission, I decide myself! And my mission is to follow through with what you lazy asses have not even lifted a finger for!" Black cut out the transmission.

On Irk, the two Tallest stood facing each other. Both had been shut out by a highly powerful Tall one, and they had no idea of what she meant when she said, "The mission that they have never lifted a finger for."

Purple rubbed his hand against his forehead. Both stood around for a few minutes before Red broke the silence.

"Umm, you think she's defective"

"Maybe, yeah that's it, defective, very defective."

"She'll probably change her mind and come back within a few hours." Red said unwittingly.

"No, no she won't." 

  


~

  


The only sound on the bridge was the clicking of keys on a keyboard, and various other computer noise. Black stood still.

_'Do they really think the can command me. They have no idea. Soon I will be the ruler of the universe. And they will be the first to go._ She paused in thought. _I need coffee_

"BLUE!" She yelled out, hoping that he was around. It had been two hours since her last cup, she was getting annoyed.

"Yes ma'am. Right here, ma'am!" Blue came rushing in, his ear's were trained to hear even the slightest increase of decibels in his master's voice.

"Coffee, now!" She was indeed mad, the verblessness was an indication.

"Yes ma'am, right away." Blue started off to give his orders to Crimson. The stop and hesitated to ask, "Was that the Tallest, ma'am?" 

"Yes, it was."

"What did they say?" He never he should have asked, but it called to him.

Black turned around to Blue and stared at him. Her stare could wear anyone down, and sure enough, Blue slipped out of the bridge.

Black climbed up the steps to the platform and observed her surroundings. The massive was approaching Pluto. It would only be a short time before they got to Earth. This pleased Black. Earth meant ZIM, and ZIM meant good. Soon, the earth would be under here control.

"Arrival time for Earth?" She turned and looked at the nearest Technician. 

"About four days, ma'am!" He answered with a snap.

"Good, very good. Soon the Earth shall be mine!!!! But I need my coffee . . . NOW!"

  


~

  


Dib sat in his room, shaking. He was again listening to Black's transmission.

"They are very very very close. Four days, that's not very long either. Man, what am I going to dooo. No one will believe me." Dib said out loud.

He started pacing around. At the same time he though of what he could do. _If this Black Irken was here to take over the Earth, then ZIM would have to know. But ZIM didn't let anything on at school. Maybe he didn't know. So should I go to ZIM? He could help. _His rhetorical question pained him. Dib was still recovering from the dream he had. _The less involvement of ZIM the better, but I'm afraid it's the only option left. _The thought for a few seconds. _I could destroy them all myself, but that's just pointless. I would be destroyed in minutes._

"So I guess ZIM and I will just have to put aside our difference as work as a team." Dib cringed at the thought. Alas, it was the only option left. 


End file.
